Captain Othello
Lucius Othello was a captain in the Trading Fleet of Angleteer on the planet Eventide. His obsession with revenge against Captain Bill Keeler led to his ultimate downfall. Othello was a Captain in the Merchant Navy of the Island Empire of Angleteer on the planet Eventide, in the Service of Regent Henry Ninth of the Angleteer. His flagship was the Armed Merchantman Reliant, and he enforced the naval laws of Angeleteer throughout the Archipelago of Eventide. He was known as a diligent and even brutal commander, who was known to confiscate ships for even minor transgressions. He became a bitter rival to Commander Bill Keeler, whom he vowed to destroy after Keeler's trading business infringed upon his own. Later, after Bill Keeler "corrupted the morals and virtues of the Empire" by (inadvertantly) distributing Auroran pornography, he received leave from Regent Henry to capture Keeler and bring him in by any means necessary. He led a fleet of warships to the waters of Miranda, planning to seize the island and deliver Keeler in chains to Angleteer for execution. But Keeler outsmarted him, wrecked his ships, and defeated his forces. http://worldsapart.wikia.com/wiki/Book_10_-_Eventide Worlds Apart Book 10: Eventide Back Story Othello was born on the island of Eire, a possession of the Angleteerian Empire on the planet Eventide. His father, Montano Othello, was a successful and ambitious merchant and member of the local gentry who parlayed his business success and astutely cultivated relations with the ruling class into a Commission under Regent Henry. He used his Commission to gain an influential post as administrator of the Royal Customs House in Eire. From this position of relative importance, Montano Othello was able to secure his son a position on one of the trading frigates of the Angleteerian Trading Fleet. Though abused and ridiculed by the ship’s officers… Royals, all… Othello was able through hard work and fierce determination to rise through the ranks and eventually secure a captaincy. He secured his position further by marriage to Tess Damona, a daughter of an Angleteerrian Lord. Captain Othello was the most feared and respected captain of the entire Angleteerian Fleet; known for his ruthless enforcement of Regent Henry’s trading rules. His propensity to board and capture the ships of other fleets for the most trivial of violations led the other mariners to give his ships a wide berth. Events of Book 10 Othello initially clashed with Keeler over the loss of business to the Royal Sapphirean Trading Company. Despite sincere efforts on Keeler’s part to make peace, Othello became more and more obsessed with Keeler’s destruction. Ultimately he sought and got from Regent Henry of Angleteer a sanction to bring Keeler to justice, dead or alive. In response, Keeler arranged to have Othello and his crew stranded on an island in hopes that marooning him there would keep him from harassing Keeler’s ships and fleets. After surviving on the island for months, Othello and his crew were rescued by the Angleterian trading frigate Reliant. ''Othello seized command and immediately began assembling a fleet to take revenge on Keeler, who had recently been installed as Regent of Miranda, and whose revolutionary changes to that island’s economy had earned him the enmity of Eventide’s royal aristocracy. After making an alliance with Keeler’s enemies, Othello prepared to launch an invasion of Miranda. However, Keeler outsmarted him and was able to destroy ''Reliant ''and several other ships in the Battle of Miranda Harbor. Othello’s land forces were also defeated. Othello didn’t die, but was rescued by one of Keeler’s ships after the battle was over. '''Ultimate Destiny' Othello returned to Eire in disgrace. Shortly thereafter, he murdered his wife under the false suspicion that she was cuckolding him, and was ultimately hung from the gallows. Category:Characters